first valentines
by shepherdslincoln
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s Day mama”


-the February morning sun peeekd through the closed curtain as of the kitchen only occupied by link, who was on a mission to make his valentine breakfast in bed, only a small part of what would hopefully be an incredible first Valentine's Day for the couple.

It was just dawning on 8 am, meanwhile link had been attempting this breakfast for half an hour now.

He was softly singing to himself as he shaped waffles into a heart shape and smirked to himself at its success. He padded his way through their home into the dark bedroom that his sleeping girlfriend occupied. He turned the light on and was not shocked in the slightest at the groan he revived. He smirked

"Happy Valentine's Day mama"

amelias features soften as she saw her boyftiend holding a tray of her most recent cravings. He walked to the foot of the bed and set the food down before sitting in his side of the bed. She gasped

"Atticus Lincoln... you did not do all of this"

"I'm afraid i did, Amelia Shepherd"

She leaned over and layed a warm hand against his cheek and rest her forehead against his and whispered

"I do not deserve you... I love you so much"

Before kissing him. when he pulled away he allowed himself to get lost in her eyes, today they were more green, it was his favorite thing about her, were her eyes.

"So... I got us dinner reservations for tonight!"

Amelia groaned and rubbed her bump

"Link, I am literally so fat and ugly at this point I don't even-"

"Nonono don't do that melia, you're absolutely gorgeous" he moves his free hand to rest on her bump as he continues "your body is literally growing a baby. a whole other human, do you know how amazing that is?? you are most certainly not fat alright?? If you really don't want to go I understand but you are none of that."

Amelia attempted to sniffle back her tears, an attempt that miserably failed as tears began streaming down her face at his speech.

link sighs out "Oh melia, don't cry."

she quickly wipes at the tears falling from her eyes "I know I know it's just... you saying that and these hormones..."

The comment makes link chuckle and he allows her to finish up her breakfsst. after she does they both get ready togehter and go to the hospital.

That night they leave work hand in hand

"Link, I'm still not so sure about this..."

she goes on as their drive continues. He had insisted the location of the dinner would be a surpirise, despite how much amelia hated surprises. When they arrived, she found herself at her favorite Italian restaurant

"You didn't!"

"For you? Of course I did"

To this she smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss before he opened the car door and helped her out. Once they were seated amelias hands lay resting over her bump and they proceeded talking about the baby's activeness and things they still needed to buy for the nursery until link simply stopped and stared. Amelia snapped her finger at him

"Link?? Hello?? you get lost ??"

To this he laughs "no it's just... you look absolutely beautiful."

"Oh my god, I am going to cry atticus please" she replied with blushing cheeks.

She squeezed his hand across the table and he squeezed it back before he sighed out

"Alright well, I got you something.."

"Nonono, I thought we said no gifts!!"

"I know but, I had to get you this one." He insisted. He slid the tiny box across the table to amelia and she reluctantly opened it. What she found was a necklace, one with the full name of their baby that they had picked out. The name, this part they were going to keep a secret, they both wanted to. In the box she found a handwritten note.

"You'll have to wait a few weeks to wear it, but I hope you love it. Xoxo, Link."

Upon reading this lead amelia to hold a hand over her mouth to cover the shock she was in over the pure kindness and love radiating out of this man. She pointed a finger at him

"You... I do not deserve you."

he simply chuckled and took her hand again

"You deserve so much more my love."

They left the restaurant with Amelias head lazily resting on links shoulder as it was nearing 10 and during her pregnancy, she was typically asleep by now. They got home and they fell into the usual routine of amelia changing into one of his shirts and link stripping down to his boxers and teeth being brushed and bump being talked to until they both ended up cuddled together in bed.

Links arms lay protectively over Amelias large bump and Amelias hands cover his. She can barely keep her eyes open but before sleep consumes her she murmurs to him "thank you... for today...you're the best, I love you."

Her slurred speech comment makes him smile against her head and he drops a kiss to it "it was nothing, I love you too." his mind on the engagement ring in his bedside drawer... praying she'll say yes.


End file.
